Sonic: Party with Amy
by sonicmegamanfan
Summary: Amy has a hard time clinging Sonic to her slumber party, Sonic already knows that Amy's "friends" is already there. But when they get there, there is a few problems for Amy. Mina keeps snatching Sonic away from Amy. So Sonic has to deal with this problem by himself. How? Why? Read and find out! And who will Sonic's match be? Mina? Or Amy? Remember to R&R and pick who!
1. Trapped

Sonic the Hedgehog - Party At Amy's House

Sonic was walking through Station Square, not knowing who's behid him. At the moment, Sonic looked behind him, seeing nothing but tables, people walking. Sonic shrugged and as he turned, he got a kiss on his cheek.

Amy kissed him by surprise and said, "Hey, Sonic! Will you-"

Sonic interupted Amy by sighing, "Amy. You now know that forever and ever, the answer will be 'no', right?"

Amy nodded and she revealed a chili dog. Sonic growled and said, "Fine, Pinky... I'll come to your stupid slumber party. But you invited at least-"

"I invited your friends..." Amy mumbled.

She had a good plan, not to invite his friends because in the last party, Knuckles was causing havoc, Tails was ruining the party, Shadow was being... well, you know. Rude, and they keep helping Sonic run or escape Amy and her Truth or Dare. Believe me, she will do Truth or Dare.

"Hehe.. I did get your invitation..." Sonic had a grin that probably said, "Tails will help me through the whole party, avoiding kisses."

 **3 Hours Later...**

Sonic had arrived at Amy's house, with all of her girly friends. Sonic was puzzled.

 _Where's Tails and Knuckles?_ He thought.

Just then, Amy, who was panting, opened the door, saying,"Sorry for the wait everyone..."

She scanned the whole group until she saw blue.

"SONIC! YOU CAME!" She yelled and pushed through the croud of girls, and hugged the blue blur.

Sonic gagged and said,"Where's Tails and Knuckles?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Uhh... Come in... they'll be here in a minute."

She pushed Sonic inside, assuring that he would not escape out of her hands.

Sonic sweated as he thought, _I have a bad feeling about this..._

The only invited people were Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Mina, and Cosmo.

 _Oh no..._ Sonic thought.

 **With Tails and Knuckles...**

"Do you think Sonic can handle this all alone... with girls?" Tails asked, being choked up by the ropes that Amy tied them up with.

Knuckles nodded, who'd end up with tape on his mouth, and yet was tied up by ropes too.

 **Back To Sonic...**

 _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

To Be Continued...


	2. No Way!

Sonic - Party at Amy's House

Chapter 2 - Mina Locks On Sonic

Sonic, who was rather angry, sat on the sofa with his arms crossed.

Sonic mumbled rude things under his breath and layed down. _This isn't half bad..._ He thought.

"Hey Amy, aren't we gonna play truth or dare?" Cosmo asked.

Sonic groaned. "Oh, now that? What now?!"

Amy looked at Sonic, and said, "Oh, it's not gonna be _that_ bad..."

Sonic cheered sarcasticaly.

Meanwhile..

Mina was locking on to Sonic.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Mina yelled.

"What's it gonna be?" Amy asked.

"A truth!"

"On who?"

"Sonic!"

Then Sonic's eyes widened. "Uh..." His eyes narrowed from Amy, to Cosmo. "...Fine."

"Is it true that you like me?"

That got Amy mad.

"Sonic's not here at this time now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP." Sonic tried to get out of this one.

"Uh, Amy? Can I go outside for a minute?"

Amy nodded, hoping that he'll say no by the time he came back. So as Sonic walked outside, he screamed and ran for his life. Amy, and Mina felt ditched. So ditched.

"One of us has gotta get him..." Amy sighed. "And it's gonna be me!" She was looking at Mina.

"What?! Heck no! It's gonna be me that's gonna catch him!" Mina yelled.

"Hey! This is the fastest guy! I happen to be faster!" Amy bickered.

"Really? I happen to be more faster than you! Your as slow as a snail!" Mina grinned.

That got Amy really angry. She pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, turned that devilish face on, and said, "Okay, Mina. You know what? We're gonna have a match in Rock Paper Scissors."

"Alright, fine."

Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot!

Scissors(Amy) - Rock(Mina)

"H-how did you do that?!" Amy stuttered, real stunned.

"Maybe it's because I'm more wise and strategic than you." Mina stuck a tongue at Amy.

Amy bared her fists and growled. She started to fling her arms everywhere like a little kid...

"LET ME AT EM'!" She yelled and charged straight for Mina.

"I'll give you a deal..." Mina started just standing with no hesitation.

Amy suddenly stopped and said, "What is it, Mongoose?!"

"If I catch your wanna-be boyfriend Sonic, then you can marry him. Alright?" Mina smirked, but had a trick up her sleeve.

"DEAL!" Amy jumped.

Later...

Sonic ran as fast as he could. Just then, he heard a voice coming from his watch.

"S-S-Sonic! C-c-c-can you hear m-m-me?" A voice came, that sounded like Knuckles.

"Knuckles?! Is Tails with you?" Sonic yelled.

"Y-yes..."

"Where in the world are you?!" Sonic asked, worried.

"I-I-in Amy's house, on t-t-t-top of the r-r-roof. I-It's c-cold..."

"Alright! Be there in a flash..." And in just a blink, Sonic was gone.

"Good luck, Mina!" Cream said, as Mina walked out of the house in search for Sonic.

She nodded and closed the door.

Amy was watching as she walked through the streets.

"Don't worry Amy! It's not like Mina will catch Sonic..." Cream tried to calm Amy down.

Amy agreed, but mostly disagreed... "Oh, Cream... It's just that I've heard that Sonic would probably let Mina catch him... Like she also has enchanted speed, but Sonic _is_ the fastest thing alive, almost faster than a cheetah!"

And that's when Amy hatched a new-born idea.

"Aha! I have an idea..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. God! Have Mercy, Mina!

Sonic: Party at Amy's

While Mina gradually marched outside in a search, she was tackled by a blue blur.

BAM! BOOM!

"Ugh... talk about blue blazes..." Mina struggled. As she saw the blue blur, she tackled him in a pounce. "Oh there you are, Sonic!" The mongoose happily said, covering him in kisses.

"Bleck! I've had too much fangirls now..." Sonic frowned. He broke out of Mina's grasp and said, "What's up with you and Ash, anyway? What happened?" Sonic curiously asked.

"Oh, glad you asked. Well... it all went like this.." Mina started.

 _2 months ago..._

 _"Hey, Ash... can I ask you something?" Mina blushed._

 _He stopped and nodded. Ash used to be Mina's new boyfriend, until..._

 _"Will you take me on a-"_

 _But when Mina looked up, Ash was missing. "Huh? A-Ash?! Where'd you go..." Mina called for him, until she saw what she saw with her own two eyes. Mina gasped, almost needing a breather, when she had witnessed Ash, and Sally Acorn, the princess making out together. Actually, Ash had just developed a crush on Sally._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Mina screamed in Ash's ears, almost getting a heart-attack._

 _Ash had then fell down on the ground, sprawled like a dead roach, and flinched, when Mina threatened a punching, almost deadly blow. "I... I... I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT YOU! I WILL GO BACK TO SONIC! I WILL BE MORE HAPPY WITH HIM,MORE THAN YOU, STUBBORN MAMMAL! PIECE OF TRASH! I HATE YOU, ASH! I HATE YOU!I HATE YOUI HATE YOUI HATE YOU!"_

 _Mina stomped away, gladly searching for Sonic the hedgehog, once again, ditching Ash all alone._

"And that's how I left Ash, and loved you again. And I will sure try to be the GREATEST GIRLFRIEND FOR YOU!" Mina yelled, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that Sonic dissapeared, actually sneaking away from her back. Mina turned around, immediantly giving a feeling for Sonic that he should rush up to the roofs. Sonic panted and ran as fast as he could up the building, looking back, making sure that he wasn't being in a hot pursuit.

Mina caught up with Sonic, just as he grappled to the roof, being pulled hard by the yellow mongoose.

"Help, Tails!" Sonic burst out.

"Sonic?! You're here?! I can't believe it! He's straining to get to the roof..." Tails munched and chewed on the rope, hoping to get off of the rope and help the blue strained hedgehog. Mina's grip was getting tighter as she pulled him harder and stronger.

"Tails... no time! Hurry, or I'll be all pink!" Sonic cried.

"THAT'S IT!" Knuckles burst out of the rope, and yanked the rope off of Tails, making him spin into a tornado.

"No... I feel like I'll let go... please... help.." At the split second and at the same time, Sonic was about to fall with Mina, but Knuckles and Tails managed ti try to make an effort to pull Sonic up to the roof.

Then they broke through the strain, and pulled both Sonic and Mina up onto the roof.

It wasn't before that much time left before the party ended. Because, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Mina had witnessed a sunset! "Wow! So pretty and gorgeous!" Mina whispered in Sonic's ears, eventually grabbing his hands. As she blushed, she nuzzled her head on Sonic's head, and answered with a groan.

2 hours later...

In Amy's house...

"Where have you two been?!" Amy was very furious.

Her dress was all burnt black, burnt cookies were on fire, smoke was everywhere and everybody coughed because of all the pollution in the smokey house.

"Uh-oh... here comes Cinderella and her beautiful weapon here..." Sonic teased.

But to Amy and Mina, that was different than any other tease in the whole wide-world. "Cinderella?" Amy asked Sonic. "You mean... I'm pretty?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Uh... Yes, but-"

Amy jumped on Sonic, while Mina was overcome with jealousy, so she tried to jump on Sonic too, leaving Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cosmo and Rosy laughing, at the same time thinking, _When will those three ever learn?_

THE END


End file.
